Le secret des étoiles
by Kymika
Summary: Les étoiles sont témoin de la naissance d'un amour, confidente de sentiments inavouables au yeux du reste du monde. Accompagné d'un silence tantôt pesant, tantôt aidant. Bonne lecture. 01x03


**Résumé : Le silence suit deux de nos héros depuis leur début. Je pourrais dire plus , il les caractérise. Pourtant, ses silences sont plein de sens et de sous entendu. Et dans ce lieu chargé de mémoire, des coeurs se rapprochent.**

**Disclamer : Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils proviennent de l'œuvre de Koichi Tokita et du studio d'animation Sunrise .**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Le spectacle était terminé et petits et grands repartaient des étoiles plein les yeux jusqu'à leur demeure. Le spectacle avait été magnifique et mené d'une main de maître . Heero connaissait cet endroit comme sa poche, y ayant passé plusieurs moins en convalescence avec Trowa Cette ville était le lieu de résidence de tous les artistes du cirque Barton lorsqu'ils n'étaient pas en tournée. A la fin de la guerre, Trowa avait tout naturellement repris sa place dans la troupe, comme si il n'en était jamais parti. La caravane de son ami se trouvait un peu à l'écart des autres, en bordure de forêt, lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'intervenir en vitesse en cas d'attaque surprise des soldats d'Oz. Il fut amusé de savoir que le jeune homme n'avait pas perdu cette habitude, pourtant inutile vu que leurs Gundam avaient été détruits peu après la signature de l'armistice. Sur le chemin, il croisa Catherine, la sœur de Trowa qui le salua.

« -Bonjour Heero, tu viens voir Trowa ? demanda amicalement la jeune artiste.

-Oui. Je viens d'assister à votre représentation. Très réussite comme toujours. Répondit calmement le brun.

-Nous faisons tous de notre mieux depuis la fin du conflit et même avant pour donner de la joie aux gens et leur faire oublier leurs soucis, ne serais-ce pour quelques heures. Et si tu cherches Trowa, il est au même endroit que d'habitude déclara-t-elle avec un chaleureux sourire.

-Je te remercie Catherine. Passe une bonne soirée.

-A toi aussi Heero. Conclut la jeune femme avant d'entrer dans la salle commune. »

Heero reprit la route, apercevant de la lumière filtrer à travers les rideaux de la roulotte. Il en déduisit en toute logique que Trowa était à l'intérieur. Il nota qu'il avait de la chance d'avoir une sœur comme elle. Même si les deux ignoraient leur lien de parenté réel, c'était un lien fort qui s'était tissé entre eux. Un peu comme celui qu'il entretenait avec les autres pilotes, à quelques nuances près. Entrant dans la maisonnette, il remarqua entendit le bruit de l'eau qui coulait et remarqua les vêtements de la représentation qui était plié sur une chaise. Il joua un moment avec le masque de son ami. Il connaissait la signification de ce dernier, Trowa lui ayant avoué pendant la guerre.

« Le masque représente ce que je ne suis pas. Il représente toutes mes erreurs, tous mes regrets. Mais il représente aussi la part d'inconnu qui est en moi. Tous les souvenirs précieux que j'ai perdus à plusieurs reprises. Il marque ma dualité. Le mercenaire et l'adolescent. C'est pourquoi je me cache. Je me cache derrière mon masque d'impassibilité et mes silences. »

Trowa fut surpris de voir quelqu'un dans sa chambre. Ce qu'il le dérangeait le plus, c'est qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Même si ils n'étaient plus en temps de guerre, il avait du mal à oublier ses réflexes de survie. Il fut heureux de constater qu'il ne s'agissait que de Heero. Il ne l'avait pas aperçu lors de la représentation, pourtant, il était certains que son ami y avait assistée. Trowa étant d'une assez pudique nature pudique malgré son costume assez peu couvrant ,, il ne put s'empêcher d'être gêné par la présence du soldat parfait. Heero, par politesse et par surprise de trouver son ami ainsi détourna le regard. Ce n'était pourtant pas la première fois qu'il le voyait ainsi. Souvent, ils se débrouillaient seuls pour se soigner après une mission. Ils avaient confiance les uns aux autres. Pourtant, cette vision avait troublé Heero, bien plus qu'il en avait conscience. Le japonais ne comprenait pas pourquoi les battements de son cœur s'étaient soudainement affolés, alors qu'il n'y avait aucune menace à l'horizon. Quelques instants plus tard, Trowa ressortit de la salle de bain, vêtu d'un pantalon simple et un tee-shirt.

« -Je suis heureux de te voir Heero.

-Moi aussi Trowa. Désolé d'être entré sans te prévenir. S'excusa le brun.

-Il n'y a pas de problème. J'ai juste été surpris de ne pas t'avoir entendu entrer.

-La porte était ouverte. Déclara Heero, un léger sourire en coin. »

Les jeunes gens restèrent quelques instants dans le silence ambiant qui formait une partie de leur quotidien. Les discussions n'étaient pas leur fort. Trowa reprit cependant la parole, remarquant le visage fatigué de l'ancien soldat. Ce dernier rentrait peut-être d'une mission de surveillance de Relena ? En réfléchissait quelques instants, il remarqua qu'il était le seul d'entre eux à ne pas s'être vraiment intégré dans la société actuelle d'après-guerre. Duo s'occupait d'un garage avec Hilde et donnait un coup de main aux Preventers et à Wufei de temps à autre, tandis que Quatre gérait avec ses sœurs la grande entreprise familiale d'une main de maître. Quant à lui, il avait repris sa place au sein de la troupe au côté de Catherine. Peut-être avait-il besoin d'un peu plus de temps qu'eux pour s'adapter à cette vie sans guerre et sans violence. Il savait que contraire à eux, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de vivre une vie "normale», ayant été formé pour devenir le soldat parfait. Trowa fit signe à Heero de s'assoir sur son lit tandis que lui-même s'installait sur une chaise.

« -Je ne te dérange pas au moins ? Tu souhaiterais peut être te reposer. Demanda Heero. Je suis arrivé sans prévenir.

-Tu ne me déranges jamais Heero, je suis toujours ravie de revoir mes amis. Répondit calmement Trowa. Et ne t'inquiète pas, on ne reprend les représentations que mardi.

-Merci. C'est agréable de pouvoir discuter sans être sur nos gardes, sans s'inquiéter de voir les troupes d'Oz débarquées sans prévenir.

-En effet, même si l'on a du mal à se défaire de certaines habitudes. Ajouta Trowa désignant une arme sous son oreiller.»

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, sachant qu'ils réagissaient de la même manière sur ce point-là. Ils étaient peut être trop méfiant, mais en période hostile, chaque imprudence pouvait leur coûter la vie.

«-Dis-moi Trowa, est-ce que tu as des nouvelles des autres ?

-Oui, Tout le monde va bien. Je croise Wufei à la base des Preventers et je vois régulièrement Duo lorsque j'ai besoin de pièces détachées pour ma moto et j'ai passé les dernières vacances avec Quatre dans une de ses demeures secondaires. Et puis, je les vois aussi lorsque le cirque est de passage à Sank.»

Aux propos de son ami, le japonais sentit son cœur se serré. Il savait que Quatre appréciait Trowa, mais pas qu'il y avait ses sentiments là. Son changement de comportement n'échappa pas à l'artiste qui ne comprenait ce qu'il avait dit de dérangeant.

«-Je suis très heureux pour vous deux. Déclara Heero le plus naturellement possible, ne voulant pas montrer se sentiments.

-Pour nous deux ? Répondit Trowa, ne comprenant pas.

-Pour Quatre et toi.

-Heero, il n'y a absolument rien entre Quatre et moi. Simplement cette amitié résultante de la guerre qui nous lie. Et puis, de toute manière, nous évoluons dans des mondes trop différents. Il serait impossible de crée une relation sur cette base instable. Cela serait voué à l'échec.

- Un mission suicide en clair. Conclut Heero avec un léger sourire.»

Trowa rit doucement, d'un rire sincère à la remarque de son ami. Heero arrivait à le faire rire avec ses répliques. Et le jeune homme était certains que ses phrases étaient choisies avec soin dans cette optique-là.

«-Tu es le spécialiste dans ce domaine-là, donc je te fais confiance. Répondit-il avec le sourire.

-Je ne peux pas te dire le contraire. Tu as raison, que trop même. Termina Heero.»

Il était tard et pourtant aucun des deux amis n'avait sommeil. Ses retrouvailles avaient permis à Heero d'apaiser certaines de ses craintes. Trowa surprit le regard fixe de son ami. Ce dernier semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important. Il avait le même air que lorsqu'il devait annoncer une mission risqué ou la capture de l'un d'entre eux par les troupes d'Oz. Le silence devenait de plus en plus pesant, aucun d'entre eux ne souhaitant prendre la parole. Trowa ne comprenant pas les réactions de son ami. L'horloge indiquait le temps qui passait , de plus en plus long. Heero ne semblait pas être dérangé par cela, mais Trowa commençait à perdre patience en son fort intérieur. Il préférait que Heero soit franc avec lui au lieu de le faire attendre.

«-On va faire un tour dehors ? Le ciel est magnifique ce soir. Demanda Trowa pour briser le silence qui devenait de plus en plus pesant.

-D'accord. Répondit du bout des lèvres le japonais.»

Heero attendit que Trowa attrape une veste et mette ses chaussures pour sortir. Ce dernier ferma la porte avant de glisser la clé dans sa poche. Il lui fit signe de le suivre. Suivant son ami, Heero reconnu certains lieux qu'il avait arpentés de long en large pendant sa convalescence . Après de longues minutes de marche, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent sur une colline qui dominait la ville. Trowa se trouvait debout, contemplant le ciel, un sourire sur les lèvres.

«-Je n'avais jamais pu te montrer cet endroit avant aujourd'hui. Déclara doucement le funambule.

-C'est magnifique. Répondit le brun, observant la ville endormis.

-Oui, cet endroit nous rappelle combien nous sommes insignifiants...

-Pourtant, il suffit d'une seule personne pour changer la vie d'une autre personne. Murmura Heero.»

Tout en prononçant ses mots, le soldat parfait s'était rapproché et l'avait embrassé. Durant cette soirée, il avait prit conscience de sa solitude, mais aussi de la place de Trowa dans son cœur. Il ne s'était jamais imaginé amoureux, lui n'ayant vécu que pour être un soldat. Plongeant son regard bleu dans celui vert de son acolyte, Heero s'apprêtait à reprendre la parole lorsque Trowa posa un doigt sur ses lèvres lui intimant le silence.

Ils n'avaient jamais eu besoin de mots pour se comprendre et ce n'allait pas être maintenant qu'ils allaient en avoir besoin. Heero avait toujours eu une importance particulière à ses yeux, même pendant la guerre et encore plus à cet instant. Malgré ses pertes de mémoire, il n'avait jamais oublié les traits de son ami, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux d'un bleu sombre. Il glissa sa main dans celle de l'ancien soldat. Aucun d'entre eux n'était encore prêt à révéler leur amour aux yeux du monde, et ils décidèrent d'un accord tacite de ne rien dire. Il n'y avait que les étoiles qui partageaient leur amour secret...

* * *

**Merci a vous d'avoir lu ce texte . J'espère qu'il vous a plu.**

**Il y aura peut être une suite , mais je ne promets rien.**


End file.
